


安全屋

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: Vulko视角，一次说不上是他意料之外还是意料之中的碰面。





	安全屋

 

岸边没有人。或者说，即使有人也没法在一片黑漆里注意到有个身影探出水面，环顾四周后沿着石缝慢慢挪上来。

Vulko靠在一块潮间带礁石被海水常年冲刷而成的斜面上。那上面结了一簇簇藤壶，坚硬的灰白圆锥形甲壳东一处西一处硌着他的后背。不过他一向不讨厌这种细小的疼痛。

他抬头看看蒙着黑灰色云层的天空。天气实在不佳，星月像被吞了一样不见踪影，缺少反光的海水颜色也格外暗沉。但对Vulko来说算是好事，他正好可以借夜晚来隐着形悄悄溜到离海岸有些距离的居民区去，不用担心形态特殊的紧身制服引起陆地人注意。

潮湿的夜风拍在脸上，春天还留了些凉意散到空气中。他闭上眼休息了几分钟，随后站起来，踩着岩礁锋利的棱角向上攀去，驾轻就熟。他翻过护栏，横穿过沿海公路和路边形态齐整的行道树向内走去，把海洋和稀疏的路灯一并甩在身后。海面遥远处传来褪了色的汽笛声，介于呜咽与叹息之间。

 ◆

谁也不知道Vulko在陆地上有间安全屋。

很多年前，他第一次偷偷独自上岸找到从亚特兰蒂斯脱逃的Atlanna时就有了这个打算。尚年轻的姑娘已经怀孕四个月，依然无畏得像个孩子，她从Tom Curry的衣橱里掏出轻便衣服套在Vulko身上，瞒住自己的伴侣开着破旧的二手吉普车带他出去兜风，一路横冲直撞，Vulko吓得简直粘在了副驾驶座椅上，左手又忍不住随时做出要保护她的架势。车速比起他们在海里游泳的速度来说不值一提，但这里可没有海水温柔的缓冲。

他费了不少力气才溜出来，不知自己有没有留下纰漏，怕得要命，而陆地上太多的新奇对他一点帮助也没有。但Atlanna出现在他眼前，身上没有一丝伤痛痕迹，比他们曾经在海底共处的每一天都要鲜亮快活，这起码让他长时间翻来覆去的担心褪去了些。她把车停在道路中央，凑到他耳边说“我快要做妈妈了”，又止不住地大声笑起来，好像怕被听到又希望全世界都听到。Vulko胆战心惊，眼睛里只装得下身旁疾驰而过的车和鸣起的喇叭，浑身紧绷地检查她的安全带。

他们绕一大圈后去了镇上，在公园的红枫树下散步，在集市东挑西拣。Atlanna买了一把风蜡花，捧着嗅了半天，又随手捋顺了枝茎把它们盘成一个环搁在了Vulko头顶。她盯着他看，笑得肆无忌惮。他没见过她这样，所以他想自己看起来一定相当可笑。于是他也跟着笑了。

那天傍晚Atlanna载他返回海边。她讲了很多故事，包括她如何被Tom Curry捡回家，如何吃了宠物金鱼（味道可真不怎么样），如何被茶的香气俘获，如何触摸到被称之为爱情的新事物——一种她曾昂着头否认其存在的事物。她的眉目分外柔和，讲述时总像是噙着个吻。她抚摸着自己的腹部，要Vulko等孩子出生之后一定想办法再来看她。“这个孩子也许会是亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王。谁说得准呢？”他附和着，胸中又忍不住浮起担忧。亚特兰蒂斯不会有耐心持续包容女王的“叛逆期”，更别提还有个被放了鸽子的未婚夫在等着她。

分别之前，他叮嘱半天，始终放心不下。Atlanna上前拥抱了他。她悄悄说，“也许你可以找个据点，他们是怎么称呼的，安全屋？以后我们可以去那里见面，谁也不会知道。”“是啊。”他轻轻应声，觉得这个类似于秘密基地的点子显得非常天真。他回抱住Atlanna，像每一个兄长般的老友会做的那样。她轻快地道别，要趁Tom做好晚饭之前回家。他看着手中的风蜡花环，形状已经散了架，粉白色花瓣蹭掉了不少，他撕下一小片放进嘴里，乍一嚼泛着甜味但几秒后就变得黏而涩。他挑了一棵根部颇有特点的树，将花环仔细埋在树下。

回忆在那之后的日子就和看一场快进的黑白电影差不多。Arthur出生，Atlanna被迫回到亚特兰蒂斯，她的快活则留在了陆地上。Atlanna和Orvax结婚，Orm出生，他作为国王的谋士与王子的培养者每天忙得焦头烂额，Atlanna总望向海面，他偶尔望着她，束手无策。短暂的平静日子过后旧事曝光，Atlanna被献祭给海沟，把照看Arthur的责任托付给了他。Orm独自蹲在自己的床脚发抖，也许还哭了，但他没有力气为Orm擦眼泪。他觉得也没这个必要，海水会解决一切问题。

他在一个夜里再次踏上陆地，与当初已经隔了好几年，脚步沉重，精疲力竭。他循着记忆找到了那棵树，挖了半天，可粉白的风蜡花环早已融进了泥土之中。有过生命的东西总是不够可靠。他把消息带给Tom Curry，语焉不详，仿佛还留着一线希望，他看着这个陆地人背过身去流泪又克制住，肩膀的线条一下子老了很多，他一时不知他选择的说法算残忍还是慈悲。Arthur已经睡下了，他想自己并不急着见面。之后他又反复上岸几次，拿来不少亚特兰蒂斯金币去熔掉换成陆地的纸质货币，在镇外的山丘上买下了一间无人在意的小屋，墙壁刷得灰突突不起眼，从窗口能远远望见海，走去镇上的集市大约需要半小时。现在他有了安全屋，可是他忠于的女王、他的友人已经不在了。

此后尽管Vulko渐渐和Arthur混熟，努力扮演好保护者与指导者的角色，告诉他海底的奥秘，帮助他学会拥抱海洋又学会战斗，却从没有带他去过那间安全屋。他很喜欢这个悲喜鲜明的孩子，也多少享受着当初应承下的责任，但出于某种考虑他还是为这种关系划下了只有自己清楚的界限。教导Arthur总是在白天，而很多个夜晚Vulko匆匆从Orm身边溜走，独自冲出海面感受月光安静地洒在脸上，跑去小屋躺在单人床上就着台灯看囤积的纸质书，翻不过几页就在凌晨睡着，天亮之前惊醒一路跑着离开。这是他的奇妙时刻，他的安全屋。除了他自己，再没第二个人踏足过。

他曾坐过的那辆二手吉普车在当时掉落的漆已经比剩下的多，被Atlanna开起来真是浑身作响，只消十英里就能把乘客的每一块骨头颠坏起码三遍，一个永远卡在变形中途的汽车人都会比它好些。Tom Curry肯定早就把它换掉了。Vulko想到这里时顿了一下。不过如今Atlanna完好无损地回来了，那么一辆载着旧日回忆的车也就失去了意义。老的回忆会被新的覆盖，只有无法继续更新的回忆才会被视若珍宝。

这会儿他已经穿过长长一路黑夜，站在了小屋门口。他很久没来了，起码有三个季度。

Arthur刚成为国王时，亚特兰蒂斯逐渐跳出了遥远而平面的画卷，真正生动又繁琐地出现在他眼前。他需要学的太多了，连辅助他的Vulko都觉得棘手，而且也很难拒绝他时不时想要抽空回趟陆地喝杯啤酒的请求。在他手中尼普顿三叉戟的金色光芒下，起码处理外交关系变得容易了很多——鉴于Arthur称王之彻底，也许已经不该称为“外交”关系了。但超出亚特兰蒂斯的统治范围即使对Vulko来说也多少是陌生的，光是简单维持各国自治现状仍然有无数需要合并或修改的律法等着讨论，重组议会成了当务之急，更别提短暂战争留下的各处烂摊子。而Arthur甚至还花掉大把时间和他的陆地伙伴们拯救了两次地球。他是大海与陆地的孩子，注定了无法把生命全部投在冰冷的深海。Vulko忙碌异常，有那么一些时刻他觉得出身泽贝尔的Mera都更能胜任亚特兰蒂斯统治者的角色。但他并不后悔自己推动达成的事实，那个注定要发生的事实。只不过偶尔闪念之间他会想到——会想到一个被流放的人，而接下来他会掐灭这个思想片断。

还不到时候。他这样想着，拒绝告诉自己要过多久才是时候。

不久前议会恢复运转，Arthur渐渐熟悉了职责，Mera接手的工作不断增加。他猜测那两人早有订婚念头，但在每天连轴转的夹缝里没人有力气提出来。从Orm……从Orm试图挑起战争之前的一段时间起，他就越来越难找到机会在晚上悄悄挣脱海洋了。之后是没有精力。现在他可以直接告诉他的国王自己打算去陆地待几天而不用担心被打上叛徒的烙印，但不得不承认偷偷出走的快感也让人怀念。如果始终没有必要行走在悬崖边缘，很难说他会不会让这个秘密爱好持续这样久。

他摸索出钥匙，习惯性地轻声开了门。扑面而来是尘土的味道，闻起来像是被抽干水分的时间和飞虫一起在这里死去。他抬起眉毛。这下可需要费些力气了。

 ◆

到了第二天，天晴得不像话。Vulko夜里把房间打扫干净后扑在床上一直睡到了中午，坐起来时觉得全身所有的关节都在制造噪音。拉开窗帘后视线越过山坡脚下几排鹅掌楸膨大的树冠，可以触及淡蓝的天空与其下颜色稍深的海面。云呈现丝缕状，被风推着滑向远处。他花几分钟去冲了个凉，出来时给自己裹上件墨绿色的半高领衬衣。他挽起袖口，扣上腰带，一边往咖啡壶里灌水一边试图搞清楚自己接下来半天有什么打算。

小屋作为他的所有物而存在的时间不断增长，摇摇晃晃过去了二十多年。周遭的树苗高度早已窜过屋顶，镇上新进驻了一家电影院，还有不同名头的24小时便利店开在街道两边。书店变成了咖啡书吧，和二手唱片行背对背分享一块店面，落成没几年的小型人类学博物馆门口经常有来参加校外学习的中学生排着队，本地与临近镇子的相互不理睬。只有Atlanna带他去过的公园好像没怎么变，红花槭下总是走着一对对牵着狗的情人——在这时节，抬起头大概还能看到些新花。

Vulko把咖啡粉倒在滤网上，盖上壶盖启动电源。他需要先找地方填饱肚子，更新一下方便食品库存，也许还要去市集看看有什么防水纪念品好带回亚特兰蒂斯。晚上他可以拎几本新书回来，开着台灯捧着茶杯舒舒服服地把自己融到毯子里去。

又或许他不会这么做。或许应该去看看Orm。

像此前一样，在这个名字即将闪过脑海的一刻他就下意识地制止自己。但这次不太成功，他怀疑是长时间置身于氧气浓度过高的环境里让他反应失灵。不过更可能是因为现在他找不出什么理由能用来把这念头掩盖住。

他吸了口气，又缓缓地呼出来。别想这些没意义的事，他告诉自己。Arthur给过你Orm的住址，是你自己决定不看那行字，他随口提起Orm的现状时也是你选择岔开话题。现在你什么也不知道，没必要想这些。

但他毕竟不能完全掌控自己的大脑。咖啡壶的指示灯亮了，他关上电源，倒出一杯抿了一口。为什么是咖啡？后来再去灯塔时Tom Curry给他泡茶，把Atlanna告诉过他的初遇故事用隔着层磨砂滤镜的视角又重新讲了一次，表情如在梦中。可他打过交道的其他人大多更喜欢咖啡，也许就是喝茶让Tom显得特殊。他确实对这个很少抱怨的陆地人抱有好感。

咖啡入口很烫，但含在嘴里冷却得很快。他想到Orm十二岁上下时，有次他们一起去浅海训练，年幼王子手中的三叉戟比他自己的身子要长出一大截，动作却日趋干脆有力。不知怎么回事Orm那次很快就开始疲惫，于是他们躺在一片金色的珊瑚礁上休息，望着大群蝠鲼缓慢扇动着翼状胸鳍从上方几十米处划过。那天的天气想必是很好，阳光穿透而来，把厚厚的海水折射出好几个层次的蓝色。Vulko静静地看着海面，思绪中跑起了海洋之外的人与事。他想起陆地上的那个王子曾经试图直接骑上一只长尾蝠鲼，被受惊的大鱼一个翻身掀下来还附带了一巴掌，最后花了半小时和那蝠鲼聊天连道歉带耍赖才达成目的。他浮起一个不经意的微笑，好一阵子才意识到身边的孩子也很久没说话了。

他侧过头去，正遇上Orm毫不躲闪的视线。他没发现自己已经被直盯着看了很久。

Orm枕在手肘上，刚剪短的金发顺着海水飘动，看起来格外柔软。“如果咱们到海面上去，能看到她住过的地方吗？”他轻声问，“母亲也曾经躺在这里，想要上去看看天空吗？”

Vulko感到喉头发涩，像是被一股猝不及防的力道攫住了。他并没有从Orm口中听到这类问题的心理准备，因为Orm一向不会这么问。Orvax就不会问。他想到了海沟，回忆Atlanna指着他头顶的花环止不住笑的一刻连同想象她被撕成碎片的样子连一眨眼工夫都不需要。他褪去了笑意，驯顺的表情重新回到脸上。阳光透过浅海留下的虚假温暖消失了。

“我不知道，”他温和地回答，“我们该回去了。”

咖啡有些苦，但他多半是上次来时用光了糖和奶。他仰起头把整杯咖啡灌下去，觉得自己前所未有地老。现在回想一下，即使放低标准来看那也不能算是个好的回答。但已经过去了。后来他们没再去那里练习，Orm也再没问过这样的问题。

他三两下套上件赭色夹克，随手把头发在脑后绑了个马尾，从抽屉深处翻出皱皱巴巴的帆布钱包，揣进口袋里出了门。

 ◆

Vulko站在展出干缩人头的玻璃柜前，但他的目光越过了展品飘向对面。

玻璃柜另一侧站着一个中学生。今天是周末，博物馆里见不到几身学校制服，这让这个孩子多少有些显眼。她拿着纸笔和书写垫板，正低头照着展品旁的简介卡片挨个抄写，口中念念有词。大概是自己补回有事错过的校外学习，Vulko想。她的淡金色短发垂在脸颊旁边，随着手中动作微微颤动。也没准她只能避开别人独自来看，他对自己补充。女孩抬起头，凑近展柜，神情专注，与世隔绝。两层玻璃外加中间几个人头的遮掩让他看不清她的脸，但毫无道理地，他觉得那双眼睛可能是灰蓝色的。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”声音从他背后传来。

他的整条脊柱都僵住了。

该怪注意力放在别处让他没能发现靠近的脚步声，或者怪博物馆的灯光让他看不到玻璃柜上自己和旁人的影子。但现在这些都无关紧要了，他当然听得出是谁站在他身后。

他花了一秒钟来控制自己的表情。

Vulko转过身，声音平静，“Orm。”

“Vulko。”前国王看着前谋士。

Orm穿着白衬衫和西装外套，没打领带，裤子和鞋都是休闲款式。他看起来几乎是愉快的。他上前一步，两人的鞋头差点碰上。Vulko克制住后退的反射，觉得没有海水挡在他们中间时这距离显得实在太近了。

“我看你在这里站了挺久，就想不如来打个招呼。”金发的王子轻轻拍了下Vulko的肩，示意他重新看向展柜。“也许你是对它们感兴趣？这是大约一百年前厄瓜多尔和秘鲁地区土著民族舒阿尔人制作的干缩人头。都是欧洲人用枪支弹药交易到的特供品，类似于花钱定制。没有人捐来那些真正古老的猎头活动战利品头颅，要去竞拍又太贵了……其实这些人头也很值钱。”他微微偏着头，像是在思考什么，“隔壁展厅有不少头骨在展出，你想的话我可以带你去看。这里的头骨收藏比干缩人头丰富得多。还有完整的骸骨，历史也更久些。”

Vulko猜测自己一定是泄露出了困惑，因为Orm瞥了他一眼，像是回答他的问题一样，“没错，我在这里工作。”

“……负责管理陆地人的头颅标本？”

“你认为我更适合砍下他们？”

Vulko判断不出该不该笑，不过谁在乎呢，这整个境况已经够奇异了。在一家经费不足的人类学博物馆里和被流放的王子闲聊，还要决定有没有必要对意有所指的刻薄笑话做出回应，谁能想得到。或许也没那么意料之外，他心底有什么小声说。如果真的完全不打算见到Orm，也许他会去别的国家转转，不会特地回到明知有Orm在的这个镇子。书和台灯哪里都有。他还记得Arthur提到去过博物馆，也许他愚蠢地在展柜前站一下午是想碰碰运气，也许他行动上抵触知情但潜意识中非要攥住可能指向Orm的一星半点信息，也许他还没准备好，但一部分的他已经等得太久了。一种侥幸的抗拒。他最终决定装聋作哑，像他一贯做的那样。

Orm没等到回应，继续说了下去，“我来了没多久，在做学徒。比想象中有意思，能近距离看到不同民族陆地人的古老服饰和武器，木雕之类的手工艺品，还有些身体部件。上周我帮忙打理两段借来展出的毛利人腿骨，这还挺少见的。”

“你觉得怎样？”

“和亚特兰蒂斯人的不太一样，看起来更脆弱。”他盯着玻璃柜，“不过差别也没那么大。”

柜里精心处理过的干缩人头只有拳头大小，眼睛全部紧闭着，有两三个稀稀拉拉连着头发。与之对视十分怪异，好像畸形的头颅里还藏着某种生命力，正看向自己。Vulko想象Orm拿刀子将被砍下的人头切割开区分出皮肤与皮下组织……不对。Orm是维护展品的学徒，硬要说的话也该是为它们上上油梳梳头之类的。人头的制造者和观察者不同。

但他勾勒得出Orm捧着一个头颅的画面。这画面在他心底搁了很多年，磨得没了尖锐的部分，只剩下某种让他晕眩的快意。 _我现在要吻你……但为何你不看着我，约翰？_ 他眨了眨眼，把臆想赶出去。想象中的Orm不过是一个虚幻外形，他的头依然好端端地接在脖子上，Orm还站在他右边，望着展柜，双臂交叠抱在胸前。

他们沉默了一会儿。Vulko开始焦躁了，不过仍然宁可继续在心里数着秒。Orm小时候很好相处，有话直说，逮着他问东问西。失去Atlanna后男孩对他的依赖一度试探着加重，但不久就成了寡语的少年，开口时越发谨慎，富于条理和效率，他想也许这与他总是回避那些能够刺痛自己的问题有关。再后来，他跟着年轻的国王东奔西走，随时站在一步之遥处，等着Orm回过头征询他的意见。这么多年来，他们共处时沉默的时间占到大多数，但那些是安全的沉默，说明Orm对他并无所求——或是他暗自决定忽视一些索求。可现在不同，现在他们之间的关系无法定义。不再是老师与学生，君王与辅佐者，近似亲情的依恋很多年前就已褪去，更谈不上什么友情。他们已经没有连接点了，却紧挨着站在一间陆地的博物馆展厅里，时间一分一秒过去，他摸不清有什么重叠的立场能把他们一起困在这里。毫无意义。沉默拖得越久就越危险，越可能有什么捅破这层暗涌，聪明的做法是尽快把沉默截断，但他没什么想说的。

最终开口的是Orm。当然是Orm，一向是Orm发问，他来回答。总是如此。

“你没别的安排的话，晚上我去找你？”

为了什么？Vulko停顿一下，“你知道我住在哪里？”

Orm转过头来，抬起一边的眉毛看他，说不上算不算诧异，“我以为我们早就讨论过？关于你背地里在陆地教导Arthur，培养他从我手里夺取王位，而我发现了。”

Vulko盯着他。

年轻人继续说下去。“你溜出去太频繁，我恐怕得故意转过头才能不注意到。有天晚上我和你道别后又折返，看到你往城外游去，自以为没有人在意。于是我第一次跟在你后面上了岸，走了好远的路，你很小心，每次你回头张望时我都以为你要发现我了。但你没有，所以还是不够警惕。你从来不够警惕。”他的声音低下去片刻，又恢复正常，“那次我跟着你，走到一间房子外。你直接开门进去，把自己锁在里面，窗帘也是拉上的，我在门口等了很久，开始犯困，但你一直没有出来。我想敲门，最后决定还是不了。现在想想，如果那时我敲了门，可能会省掉二十年后的一大堆麻烦。”

他没有试图等Vulko对此做出评价。“我在你的房子外等了一夜，为了防止睡着还尝了几种旁边草坪上的植物，味道都很糟糕。那是我头一次完全离开海水，夜里风很大，吹得我头痛，走了太远的路我的脚也不听使唤。到天快亮时，我坐在房屋侧面听到你开了门又关上，沿着来路往回走，速度很快。我追着你回到海边，我都没花力气躲藏，但是你一次也没回头看，也许你想着早上要和我见面怕误了时间被发现。之后我游回去，和平时一样跟你出去训练。只不过我太累了，那天我们在浅海，练习没多久你就看出我体力不支，我们躺在一片金色的珊瑚礁上休息。你大概早就不记得了。只是普通的一天。”

我当然记得。Vulko抿紧了嘴唇，觉得舌尖发沉。记得那之后的事，但不知道那之前发生过什么。他从没猜想过Orm的异状出自何处，事实上他并不能发现“异状”。他选择不去发现。Orm说得对，只是普通的一天。

“那时我还不知道你到底去陆地上做什么，”Orm调整一下姿势，把支撑点从左脚移到右脚，“发现你训练Arthur是那后来的事了，我跟着你上去过不止一次。说来好笑，虽然当时已经过去了好几年，我曾经猜测你在那间屋子里私下和……和我的母亲见面。我有过一丝希望所有那些献祭与处决之类的事其实是个玩笑，母亲并没有真的被送到海沟，她只是被流放到了陆地上——像我现在一样。”他嘴角向上提起，作出类似于笑的表情，“可没过多久我看到你在沙滩上，指导一个年轻男孩使用三叉戟，他的个子比你还高一点，这才明白你不是和母亲，而是和她的另一个孩子会面，和我混血的哥哥会面。那房子不是母亲的囚笼，而是你们的休息室。‘她还活着’是个幻象，但你让Arthur握住的武器是真实的。”

他完成了一个微笑。“不过现在事情好转了，两件事变得可以同时成立。”他抬起手腕看了眼手表——这画面竟然没有Vulko想象中那样不协调。“所以我当然知道你住在哪里，我还以为这个事实对你我都显而易见。除非你转移了阵地。但Arthur上次来时没告诉我，所以我猜没有。话说回来，他也没提过你那间屋子。我待会儿去找你？”

Vulko望着金发王子的侧脸，一时想不出什么言辞来应对。Orm看到他走进小屋，Orm看到他教导Arthur，所以Orm把小屋当做一间特供的休息室，一个唯独将他隔绝在外的反向囚笼……可Orm看到的是事情的真实，不是事情的真相。你该如何解释那不是他的囚笼，而是你自己画地为牢？一间自我放逐的安全屋，尽管Vulko从未在此真正感到安全。

Orm偏过头，等一个回答。Vulko想他没资格抱怨Orm看不穿自己的真相，毕竟他也没能听到Orm未说出口的话，甚至还假装没听到说出口的那些。这个孩子在他眼前长大，但到头来他也只能看出Orm的轮廓，而不了解他的细节。

或许Orm总有一天会主动向Arthur问起这间屋子，到那时新国王脸上全无所知的困惑大概会反弹起前国王更大的困惑。想象这个画面让Vulko想要叹气。他点了点头，“当然可以，我等你来。”

 ◆

Vulko坐在床边举着本书，一目十行，翻过去一页又重新翻回来。他合上书打开电视，跳出来地方台新闻，某某市场的拆迁受到民众集体抗议，台风后某某大棚被异物砸中还在抢修。他盯着电视屏，没在意人声中传达的内容，但也没想什么特别的。已经过了七点，几小时前刚道别的人还没有来，早该到了下班时间。没准他离开博物馆后Orm很快意识到这是个蠢主意，什么也解决不了。但今晚还没有过去，他得继续等着。

等待Orm是件陌生的事。他很少需要等待，通常他都忙于走向他人，达成目的，接着走向另一个人。他站起身来，重新检视自己的房间，昨晚刚打扫过，足够干净。看起来只是普通的单身住所，如果不属于Vulko多半会属于哪个活泼的年轻陆地人，和刚刚搭上话的情人一边拥吻一边撞进门来在地板上滚成一团。但它属于Vulko，而且这么多年来这块地板只有机会承受他一个人的重量。他去烧水又晾凉一些，泡上下午回来路上刚买的红茶，在冲洗茶杯时听到了敲门声，不轻不重的两下。

Orm拎着两个巨大的塑料袋，朝室内扫一眼，在门口脱了鞋和西装外套，直接进了狭窄的厨房，“比想象中要小，不过还不错。”他的头发被大风吹得有些毛躁，鼻尖发红。

Vulko探头看塑料袋里的东西，“我还以为陆地人拜访别人时都习惯带酒。”

“没错，而且一般来说陆地人中待客的那个要负责做饭。”客人挽起衬衫袖口，掏出袋子里的食材放到厨房桌台上，“喝茶就行，我闻到了。反正我们都不是陆地人。”

Vulko靠在厨房门口，看Orm把鲜鱼搁在砧板上，把贝类拿到水龙头下冲洗，说海鲜市场相熟的店主每天都给他留出些好东西，不过蔬菜他还得自己去买。“谢天谢地，你起码还有油和盐。”他想Orm愿意的话可以非常讨人喜欢，在他还是国王时海底居民大多尊敬甚至热爱他，不能不说其中有一部分要归结于他自身的魅力。他展现在人前是聪明而得体的，挥动三叉戟时亚特兰蒂斯曾经无人可敌。要靠得足够近才能看到浅浅遮掩下不甘和怨憎的部分——但靠得太近，近到Vulko这个程度，好像又变得什么也看不清了。

Orm用平底锅煎鱼，安静了好一阵子。Vulko在门口又站了几分钟，回到集卧室、客厅与餐厅功能于一体的外间去，把靠在墙边的折叠桌搬到床前。他只有一把椅子，所以得有个人坐在床边吃了，但愿Orm不讲究这些。他的夹克和Orm的外套都挂在椅背上。他拖动椅子时，听到厨房里Orm轻轻哼起了歌：“我在铁路工作，用这一生的每一天；我在铁路工作，只是为了打发时间……”

他不确定Orm有没有意识到自己唱出了声。电视机还在絮絮叨叨念晚间新闻，他轻轻摆好椅子，找出遥控器调小了音量。他并没有听过Orm唱歌，这是他第一次发现年轻王子不单有挑不出什么毛病的面容，还有副顺滑的好嗓子，即使只是用来唱唱陆地人的儿歌。他闭上眼睛。如果Orm没有生在海底会是怎样？他可能会和兄弟姐妹打打闹闹长大，偶尔互相觉得对方的圣诞礼物包得更漂亮而生气，可能会是同龄人里受欢迎的一个，有些羞怯但很真诚。他可能会在学校晚会上一曲惊人日后走上舞台，也可能毕业后进入研究所成为一名人类学家，为他的孩子讲亚特兰蒂斯的传说作为睡前故事。厨房里的声音渐渐停了，Vulko突然想到他今天新买的餐具没拿进去，果然下一秒Orm探出头来问他盘子在哪里。他觉得那首儿歌的曲调还在他脑子里晃荡。

他往桌上摆好刀叉，又倒上换了热水的红茶，Orm用隔热布把蒸熟的贝类端上来，示意Vulko去拿煎鱼和蔬菜沙拉。椅子本来放在床对面，但那样看不到电视，所以Orm把它挪动一下，坐在了Vulko旁边。

频道调来调去，停在一部已经放了一多半的老动画。屏幕上生了驴耳朵与驴尾巴的木偶男孩和一只蟋蟀一起潜到海底，向每个生物发问寻找一只巨大的鲸鱼怪物。他们慢慢吃着煎鱼，看木偶从鱼腹中救出自己的木匠父亲。

“你知道吗？Arthur后来跟我说过，他从我眼皮底下逃走就是学了这一招。输给了一部动画片，这还挺可气的。”

“Mera告诉我了，确实很特别。”

“哈，新的国王，新的惊喜。”

Vulko没搭腔，叉一块生菜放进嘴里。

“蓝仙女说谎言会越滚越大，就像匹诺曹的鼻子一样。可惜人的鼻子不会变长。匹诺曹花那么多力气，从一块不知痛觉的木头变成一碰就受伤的人类，想来想去也只剩这一个好处。”

“我猜故事的寓意不是这个。”

“不过随意说谎而不露马脚确实是难得的能力，尤其对一些立场复杂的人来说，为此付出些代价也值得，你觉得呢？”

Vulko咬着叉子尖，只觉得太累了。为什么Orm不能痛快一点？如果放在两百年前的陆地，凭他故意做过与没做的那些事，他的国王随时可以把他打发到断头台上，巨大铡刀落下要不了一秒，堪称效率之极致。放在亚特兰蒂斯也依然有多样选择，但Orm偏要用最漫长的方式来对付他。他穿梭于海陆之间的那些年里，各种可能的后果夹着恐惧每天从耳边呼啸而过，可Orm超出了他的预料。Orm会超出他的预料这件事本身就超出预料——也许他开始理解Orm试图获得的趣味了，没有人舍得错过嘲讽自负与自我蒙蔽的机会。事情花了二十多年来走上正轨，结果看似圆满，但又与他期待的大不相同。

不过Orm没再就匹诺曹与他分享什么见解，而是讲了些无关紧要的博物馆故事，包括一些游客对古印第安图腾柱的特殊恐惧以及人们如何代代痴迷于被钉起来示众的卢埃林、大卫或克伦威尔的头颅（他差点怀疑自己刚才不小心说出了所想）。他们平和地吃完了晚餐，Vulko把餐具收拾到厨房。他洗了碗回来，看到Orm把椅子搬去了窗边坐着，望向黑夜，听风声拍向窗玻璃。“我在这外面等你那次，窗帘一直是拉上的，我花了很长时间盯着窗户。现在发现从这里往外看视角要好得多。”

Vulko走到他身边，也向外看去。月亮趴在稀薄而流动的云层上，露出白色的大半个亮圆，在远方海面投下模糊影子，被浪涛搅得支离破碎。外面还在刮风。群星今晚大约不会醒来了。“你打算留宿吗？”

“我还以为你不会问呢。”年轻人抬头看他，脸颊线条被房间里泛黄的灯光打磨得很柔和。

“明天早起工作？”

“我只是个学徒，”Orm声音平淡，看起来却近乎微笑，“而且周一博物馆闭馆。”

Vulko活动了一下肩头，感觉浑身发僵，“那你可以自己决定。”

 ◆

浴室的门开了，发出些老迈的吱呀声响。Vulko侧躺着，盯着墙壁，感受到床垫在身后微微下陷，是Orm轻手轻脚爬上床。毯子被掀开一半，散发着热气的身体钻了进来，他的后背隔着一层睡衣和一层他借出的宽松睡袍接触到了另一个人。他试着往里挤了挤，觉得床太小了，真应该让身子结实的年轻人去打地铺，但他没有多余的垫子或被子。他不该让Orm留宿，或者压根不该让他来到这件屋子，尽管他很多年前就已经悄悄来过了。今天简直是由一连串误算穿起来的，其中每一个都与Orm有关。

闻到自己洗发水的淡淡香味出现在别人身上是种怪异的体验。Vulko白天起床太晚，此刻毫无睡意，发现这种人工模拟的花香存在感从未这样丰沛，简直能把整张床裹在里头。

他们就着背靠背的姿势躺了很久，室内只有两个频率不同的呼吸声。

他没想到开口的是自己。“为什么去博物馆工作？”

Orm停了几秒才开口，声音发钝，让人判断不出是在思考还是刚被惊醒，“只是为了打发时间。”

“不介意整天和陆地人打交道？”

“多数时候是和他们的遗物打交道。总不能一直一个人躺在房间里，我对遇到的人没多少挑剔余地。何况在陆地和海底遇到的人差别也没那么大。”

隔着两人的头和中间短短一段空隙，发出的声音显得有些遥远。一向如此，Vulko想，看起来很近，感觉却很远。“你想遇到什么样的人？”

这回沉默摊得更长了些。许久回答才被递过来，“我不知道，也可能谁都不想。起码不想再遇见像你一样的，”他翻了个身，变成面朝床的内侧，“一次就够了。”

Vulko感到温热的气息拂在自己耳后，这让他控制不住地瑟缩一下。声音刹那间近了很多。在这一刻他眼前闪过好几个画面，虚虚实实，看到Orm戴着眼镜坐在电脑前敲打他的人类学论文，也看到他被押走前注视着自己，投过来一个无法解读的笑容。说得没错，一次就够了。以前Orm坐在海底的王座上，每每露面万众喝彩，能把水银夜夜加进他杯中日积月累而又全身而退的不过Vulko一人而已，如今他手无寸铁身无甲胄，蜷在一张异乡的木板床上，也许谁都能让他破碎得更彻底些，只有Vulko不能了。

他忽然很想看一看Orm的表情，近些年来的头一次。但如果现在他也翻过身，姿势将会变得尴尬。所以他保持不动，忍受着那气息的停留。这是活在陆地上的弊端——缺了厚重的海水从中斡旋，什么都显得太贴近而赤裸了。

接着他发觉头上传来异样感受，很快反应过来是Orm在触摸他披散开的头发。手指从侧面沿发根处贴着头皮埋进去，缓缓向下滑动，长发从指缝中流过，又重来一次，像是在梳理。指尖按下的力度不轻不重，发丝有时卷住手指又在坚定的动作下脱开，拉扯带来的轻微刺痛与指腹一下下的摩擦让Vulko脑后发麻，仿佛细细的电流把他们两个粘在了一起。头发被撩开后Orm的吐息毫无遮拦地触及他的脖颈，他感觉自己被烫了一下，下意识往前挪动，但狭窄的床上已经没有退缩余地。他被困在了墙壁与Orm中间。头发有什么好玩的？他完全搞不懂，不知怎的又不想开口制止。脊背随着那只手的继续行动窜上来一阵战栗，他的呼吸急促起来。然后他感到Orm调整了一下姿势，气息悄然移开，脖子后侧重新被发凉的空气挤占，他为之溢出一声不自知的低哑喘息。

他以为Orm要坐起来，但事情在这一天完全不按他的想法进行。Orm只是向上移动了侧躺的位置。他的头发再次被纠缠在手上，握到了一处，指节磨蹭着他的头皮，随后他头顶像是有什么擦过。他用掉几秒钟才意识到那是一个吻。Orm的亲吻落在他的发旋处，轻如一片叶子，转瞬即逝。这有什么意义？Orm没怎么见过他未扎紧发髻的样子，也许要怪他散下来的头发触动了年轻人某种错位的俄狄浦斯情结，尽管他的黑发里夹杂着不少灰白，即使在夜里也如此醒目。不然还能有什么理由？Orm并没有停止，他捋顺了眼前的长发，细小的吻慢慢落下，不急不慌地从发丝中段一直印到发梢。为什么要亲吻头发？没有意义，因为头发上没有知觉。可该如何解释那些吻降临时他如此清晰的感知？如何解释骤然加速的心跳与突如其来的恐慌？他微微张开了嘴，却没有发出声音；他想要回过头看一看Orm的表情，但他也不想去看。

Orm终于放过了他的头发，低下头，额头抵住他的脑后，转而用食指摁在他脊柱最上面一节的位置。那根手指沿着他背部中央的凹陷缓缓向下挪动，每滑过一段骨骼都产生一次停顿。手指从领口后侧裸露出的皮肤跳到了睡衣上，继续下移，直到腰部中心。隔着一层布料的按压让他发痒。Vulko闭上眼睛，把自己埋在黑暗里。

下一秒那只手从他睡衣上身的下摆探了进去。他几乎跳起来，而此前被Orm侧躺的姿势压在身下的另一只手轻易钻过了他身体与床之间的缝隙，拢住他的腰。那条手臂像一把锁。滑入睡衣的手是凉的，但他说不清是不是自己在发烫。Orm的手掌覆在他的肩胛上，拇指描摹出皮肤之下那块扁骨边缘的形状。他咬着嘴唇，齿根发软，除了自己支离破碎的呼吸声外几乎什么也听不到。相触位置的存在如此清晰，聚焦了他全部的意识，他感知到Orm的手在沿着他的肋骨向前攀爬，指腹的皮肤总要比他身上的粗糙些，按压构筑出模糊的痛感。他几乎要追逐那只手了。早就知道这样行不通，他想着。早就知道什么问题也解决不了。厚重的过去亘在眼前，而他还在渴求无法企及的事物。他想这就好像在沙滩上日久经年地挖一个深坑，一旦停下，一个浪头打过来洞周围就会坍陷一些，渐渐地坑洞会重新被沙填满，只有他自己和沙滩知道发生过什么。有些瞬间被埋进去，消失了，再也挖不出来。

尽管是在陆地上，氧气好像还是太少了。他觉得心脏跳动的声音在胸腔里震荡，轰隆作响，形成一个巨大的空洞。Orm的手已经沾上了他的体温，手指继续往上，也许想要触摸他的心跳。他宁愿不这样，尽管可能已经迟了。两个挤在一张毯子里的人不可能听不到彼此的心跳声。但这是他的安全屋，即使那声响灌满了整间屋子，也只会被他们两个听到。是他决定要放Orm进来的。他突然把一直毫无动作的自己的手隔着衣服盖在了那只手上。

Orm停下了所有行动，就着当下的姿势保持了好一会儿。他发现Orm的心跳声也很清晰，和他自己的相互呼应。如果是躺在沙滩上，那么一切都可以推卸给海水拍击礁石的声音，但现在什么也掩藏不了。他握着布料，布料压着Orm，Orm触碰着他。

他犹豫了挺久，终于略微扭过身子，回头看向安静等待着的年轻人。那只手配合地从睡衣里抽了出去，Vulko咽下一声叹息，难以判断自己是放松还是遗憾。房间被柔软的夜晚包围着，可亚特兰蒂斯人的视线一向擅长穿透黑暗。Orm的眼睛亮亮的，嘴角的弧度似笑非笑，却又好像在内里含着些眼泪，整个人不加掩饰，赤裸地摊开在他眼前。原来是这样的表情。他不合时宜地想到了站在博物馆展柜前抄写卡片、有着浅金色头发的中学生，又想到如果阳光照在Orm脸上，那双灰蓝色的眼睛一定看起来很漂亮。

Vulko将手向后探过去，摸索着攥了一下Orm的手，这次中间没了阻隔。他感觉到那只手短暂地退缩了一下。他收回手来，重新回到面朝墙壁的状态，觉得这半夜太长了，让他脖子酸痛。可Orm的手紧跟着过来，轻轻搭在他腰上。这时他才注意到此前趁机伸过来的另一只手臂还被他压着，他整个被圈在了Orm胸前。他试着调整了一下姿势，尽量把身下的手臂挪到不太吃重的位置，同时让Orm的吐息避开耳后。

屋子里安静了下来，他只听得到他们的心跳声渐渐平稳，揉在一块。他想Orm大概是睡着了。结果到头来，一切都是关乎他的选择。

他以为有另一个人胸口的热度抵着他的后背，他不可能睡得着，但也许是毯子太温暖，或者是因为太累，他的意识还是渐渐模糊了。外面风刮得很大，呜呜地拍打树梢，不过所有聒噪的声音都被挡在了屋外。

 ◆

Vulko在睁开眼之前就已经闻到了烤吐司的香味。他忍不住又在毯子里拖了两分钟，伸展开整夜维持一个姿势造就的僵硬身躯。他收拾好床铺，进浴室前往厨房里探头瞟了一眼，看到Orm在切黄油。他走出去两步又返回去，“吐司和黄油是你带来的？”

“对。”Orm头也不抬。

“……”Vulko倚在门框上看他，“你这么确定会有机会吃？”

“比你当初确定我不知道你溜上岸还要确定些。”

Vulko叹了口气，转身进了浴室。他确定Orm刚才笑了，比Orm确定能留宿还要确定些。他早该想到的，Orm甚至带了牙刷来。怎么不顺便带张床？

等他洗漱完出来，折叠桌已经摆好，上面是两个人的早餐。Orm坐在床边，翻他放在床头的书，“……然而我的心里/谁的十字架也不曾缺少/我的心啊/是备受损毁的家园。”他念诗的声音很悦耳。Vulko坐到椅子上去，用刀来涂抹黄油。为什么要读这些诗？他有好几本童话书，快乐王子之类的，对少年儿童更有教育意义。只有小孩才会对只言片语死缠烂打，Orm比他高出半个头也没用，小孩还是小孩。但如果Orm还想继续念，他也不会叫停。在不含杀机时，前国王的声音一向好听。

早餐过后Vulko用手臂撑着趴在窗台上往外看。大概昨天夜里风太急，窗侧不远处几棵红丝柳树的枝条折断了不少，向小屋耷拉下来。风过后的天空蓝得发亮，远方的海面也一样。

Orm凑过来，把下巴搁在他头顶上，双臂从他腋下穿过去圈在他胸前。他以前怎么不知道Orm这么喜欢肢体接触？他又想了想，决定撤回这个疑问。

他们看着同一片风景。

Vulko突然开口，他没能及时制止自己，“没其他人来过。”

“什么？”

“我说这里，没有其他人来过。”

他等了几秒。Orm的声音轻飘飘地从上方落下来，“我猜到了。”

你才没有。“那现在你确定了。”

他感觉到头顶的重量挪开了，取而代之的是一种柔润的温暖触感。Orm的嘴唇又落在他发旋的位置。说真的，为什么要吻头发？而且只有小孩才喜欢在阳光下亲吻别人。他抿起嘴，就当没发现自己的紧张。

过一会儿Orm像是想到了什么，从他身上抽回手，松开插销打开窗户，半个身子越过Vulko探出去，伸直胳膊拽了几截柳树枝回来。红丝柳树的叶子是绿色的，枝条却是泛着粉的红色。他将一根柳条盘成圆，打上结，又将第二根缠绕上去，一共用掉五六根，编得结结实实。他将柳枝的环放在Vulko头顶，低下身子来对视。他的头发在窗口洒进来的阳光下显得金灿灿的。他端详了Vulko一会儿，微笑起来，像个普通的年轻陆地人，还是长得不错的那种。

“在想什么？”

“可能我不该笑，可你看起来像耶稣。被许多陆地人信仰的那一位，和匹诺曹一样是木匠的儿子。”

Vulko反应了一会儿，也跟着笑了起来，“你说得对，不该笑的。而且你根本不知道耶稣长什么样。”他把柳环从头上取下，嗅到植物的清香。拿在手里拉扯两下，相当坚韧。

安全屋的地板上扛了两个人的分量。他想他可以隔绝掉这特殊的一天，但也许他会选择问问Orm住在哪里，也许在他不在陆地上的间隔中，Orm不介意帮他看着房子。这里离镇上的博物馆也没那么远。他需要多配一把钥匙，起码也还需要第二把椅子。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最后Orm念的诗节自[意]翁加雷蒂《卡尔索的圣马尔提诺》。  
> 最初的脑洞：Vulko内心深处多少清楚自己的选择对Orm造成了什么，他并不后悔，但许多年来都在向Orm寻求一种惩罚，也许是疼痛，也许是更锋利的什么。但Orm不会给他，Orm有自己的打算。  
> ……结果写着写着就脱了轨，不知怎么就变成Orm在Vulko身上摸来摸去让他回头看自己一眼（？  
> 很多问题永远不会被解决，但也许那也没关系。


End file.
